


Cloud Watching

by lovesrainscent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesrainscent/pseuds/lovesrainscent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Shika/Tema in bite-sized chunks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clouds

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters._

To Shikamaru, the best thing in the world was to lie on his back in the cool grass, watching clouds.

But lately he’s discovered something better.

Oh, he still likes watching clouds, don’t misunderstand.

But it’s much better now that Temari is around.

It’s nice to lie on his back holding her hand, watching clouds floating by.

It’s nicer still to turn his head, to see her smile at him and to kiss her.

But nicest of all is to have Temari’s body, warm and soft beneath his.

Because that way he can see the clouds reflected in her eyes.


	2. White Roses

Ino had argued with him over this.

Then again, Ino argued with him over everything.

She’d said it was a stupid idea. Said no girl would understand.

Shikamaru had just shrugged, paid for the flowers and left.

When Temari answered the door, she was more than a little surprised to see him holding the clear glass vase full of white roses and … ice cubes?

She gave a half smile as she accepted the vase. “So, do you think I need to cool down after last night?”

Shikamaru shrugged, and said “Maybe I’m just planning ahead,” as he softly kissed her.


	3. Lazy

Cirrus clouds stretch across the sky, high, thin wisps that scud along with the wind like waves along the shore.

She leans down and kisses him.

She’s so close, so very close.

Her body moves, slippery-smooth, above his.

He holds her hips against him, bucking up inside her.

Her hands clench his shoulders as she throws her head back, eyes squeezed shut, biting her bottom lip.

As she arches back he finds his own release, seeing Temari as she comes, framed by cirrus clouds.

Maybe this is the best way to watch the clouds.

Besides, she’s done all the work.


	4. Non-Euclidean

He considers the properties of their relationship as fairly non-Euclidean, elliptic, even.

She comes to Konoha as she will, ostensibly as a proctor for the exam but they both know she could easily refuse that duty.

There’s no need for her to come to Konoha, except for her own need of him.

He sees her if he makes the effort but they both know he will because she’s the only thing worth making any effort at all.

There is no such thing as Space and Time.

There is only Here and Now.

They always intersect.

And Temari has no parallel.


	5. Kinesthesia

She wonders if he understands how he makes her feel.

To see each finger of her hand lifted, to have her own kinesthetic sense tell her it isn’t happening because she isn’t moving her muscles and his hand is nowhere near hers, only his shadow.

Does he understand how it feels to allow this?

More importantly, does he understand how it feels to need this?

Her breath hitches raw in her throat. A hand that isn’t there presses gently insistent between her thighs. Shadow fingers stroke and tease and she shivers as she feels what isn’t there inside of her.


End file.
